End of the World
by bubblygal92
Summary: Rose wasn't surprised that it had happened, but she was definitely surprised by when it had happened. A sudden confession, an odd reaction and a happy ending for all. Be warned for excess fluff. Set during Series 2 and slightly AU. 10Rose


**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. I do not own any of it, nor do I make any money from it.**

**A/N Hey you guys! This damn plot bunny won't leave me alone so I've given in and written a sugary sweet one-shot. Blame moving insanity and intense Doctor x Rose writing for my Eight/Rose story for this. **

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**End of the World**

"Rose Tyler!"

Rose didn't bother to look up. In her first few days on the TARDIS, she would have hurriedly looked up at that call. But after almost two years of travelling with the Doctor, she was immune to the sound of her name being called out as if the world was ending.

It was quite common to hear it being used when they ran out of biscuits (probably because the Doctor wanted to prove that he could stuff more than eight in his mouth) or milk for tea ("Good cup of tea is important. Superheated infusion of free radicals and tannin.") or even because she had been painting her nails and had accidentally spilled some polish on his suit ("This is my favourite suit! And besides, fire engine red is so not my colour.")

"Rose Tyler!" He was in the doorway of her room now. "I am in love with you."

Okay, so she did look up at that. And kept looking. Also, her mouth might have been hanging open. Probably. Definitely.

"What?" she managed to ask.

"I am in love with you," said the Doctor, his brown eyes sparkling at her as he walked into her room and sat down next to her on the bed.

Rose wasn't surprised that it had happened but she was definitely surprised by _when_ it had happened.

She looked at the Doctor with wide eyes. "Are you ill?" she asked, finally.

His face dropped. "What?" he asked, looking at her in confusion. "I tell you that I am in love with you and you respond by asking me if I'm ILL?" he demanded, sounding so shocked that it was almost funny.

Instead of taking offence to his outrage, Rose narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Did you hit your head? Get possessed?" she asked rapidly. Her eyes narrowed even further. "Did you inhale some weird alien sex pollen?"

"No, no and no," said the Doctor, though his lips twitched. "A weird alien sex pollen? I don't even know if there is such a thing."

Rose didn't share in his humour. She looked thoughtful instead. "Ah," she said finally, her face clearing. "That's it, innit?"

The Doctor was almost wary as he looked at her questioningly. "What is?" he asked.

"The world is ending," she said.

"What?" said the Doctor, his voice going so high-pitched that he broke out into a coughing fit.

Rose absently thumped his back. "Well, it does make sense," she shrugged.

The Doctor stared at her incredulously, through slightly watery eyes that were the result of the violent coughing fit. "Does what make sense?" he asked. "Please tell me, because I am completely at a loss."

"We are going to die, aren't we? That's why you're telling me that you are in love with me," she said, matter-of-factly.

The Doctor's retort died on his lips as he stared tenderly at her. "Do you think it would take the world ending to tell you that I love you, Rose Tyler?" he asked.

Rose's eyes widened at his soft tone. "Well...yeah," she said, stuttering on her words as his intense gaze set off a fluttering feeling in her stomach. "I mean, I know that we love each other very much..." she stopped when she saw the Doctor's face break out into the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. "What?" she asked, feeling heat crawl up her neck.

"You're in love with me," he said as he made a happy sound in his throat.

"Yeah...well...so are you," Rose said, blushing fiercely at how childish that sounded.

"Oh yes," he agreed enthusiastically, not the least perturbed by her embarrassment.

For a moment, the two of them just kept looking at each other with wide, giddy smiles on their faces. It was the Doctor who slowly raised his hand to cup her cheek and leaned forward to kiss her. Rose felt her eyes fall shut as she felt his cool breath just inches away from her mouth.

His nose touched hers and just an inch more would mean they were kissing. So, that is when the world _did_ decide to end.

Loud blaring alarms erupted from the TARDIS and the Doctor and Rose pulled away in shock. Rose was the first to recover as she burst into giggles and soon, the Doctor joined in.

He stood up and offered his hand and Rose took it so they could go and see what had gone wrong. They kept giggling as they made their way through the corridors towards the console room but when they reached the last door, the Doctor stopped and stared apologetically at her. "Rose, I..."

Rose smiled lovingly at him as she raised herself on her tiptoes and kissed him softly on the lips. The Doctor made a sound of surprise before locking his arms around her waist and lifting her up slightly, so he could kiss her back properly.

"The world is ending," Rose whispered against his lips once they pulled away, still wrapped in each others' arms.

"I guess you were right," he said, his voice a bit rough as he stared into her eyes. "The world does end when we say we love each other."

Rose winked saucily at him. "Anything you'd change about it?" she dared cheekily.

The Doctor set her back on her feet. "Rose Tyler," he said, gazing into her eyes. "I love you."

Rose felt a wide smile erupt on her face. "And I love you too, Doctor."

So yeah, she wasn't surprised that it had happened.

She was surprised about when it had happened.

But she knew that she wouldn't change a single detail of _how_ it had happened.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading. And I am not at all sorry for inflicting fluff on you all.**

**Let me know what you thought in the reviews.**

**Cheers ~ Phoenix**


End file.
